Sufferers of diseases of an eye, for instance a person suffering from blepharitis, may need to inspect the eye closely for indications of its condition. Visual inspection of an eye disease may provide evidence of where the buildup of debris and/or bacteria is located and causing irritation to the eye. People who suffer from these diseases may need to visit an eye doctor to closely monitor the visual condition of the eye regularly. People who visit an eye doctor for treatment of this condition may be sent home to perform the current standard of care for management of blepharitis, which is to perform home lid scrubs on both eyes at least once a day. Home lid scrubs involve scrubbing one's own eyes and eyelashes with a non-irritating baby shampoo or other over the counter lids cleaning solution to remove the debris and bacteria from their eyelids and eyelashes. Individual home lid scrub procedures are often not adequate to remove all of the scurf, debris and bacteria from the eyelashes and eyelids without visual confirmation that each singular eyelash follicle is clean and free of any debris. While it may be possible of course to have one's eye condition checked daily by a doctor, for a variety of reasons it is not convenient or finically feasible to visit a doctor at a frequency that may be required.
People who may not suffer from such diseases but may simply wear contact lenses may have a need to inspect the eye. Contact lenses often encounter problems with debris or air bubbles between the lenses and the eye, which can lead to irritation of the surface of the eye, pain, and potential permanent damage to the cornea.
Self-inspection of the eye may be required for these and many other purposes which may be impossible to accomplish alone. There is a need for a device that may magnify to an extent required to observe sufficient detail of the eye, eyelid, eyelash, and surrounding area. An unresolved need therefore exists for an easy to use device for the self-visual inspection of the condition of the eye.